Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170708213500/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170709013347
Elsa of Arendelle was seated on her bed in her bedroom in another rich place, another better looking ice, snow, palace/castle/kingdom far, further away from Arendelle, she was in her beautiful, lovely, pretty blue pajamas nightgown/dress, reading, but she felt as if she was being watched, she kept looking at her beautiful, lovely, pretty, recently pedicured barefeet, as if something was wrong with them. Elsa's toenails were beautifully painted colorfully blue and her soles of her feet were really soft. She wrinkled her soles of her feet and wiggled her toes relaxingly. Plus, she was adjusting to the cool air on her soles to easily relax them. She also scrunched her sexy toes too. Furthermore, she spread their her toes out mockingly. She was showing off her feet. She lifted her feet up in the air, wrinkled her soles of her feet, scrunched, wiggled her toes and spread them out until she finally put her feet down on her bed. However, she hadn't even had a relaxing, warm feet massage rub at all though. Plus, she hadn't had her soles of her feet nor her toes being stared nor looked at nor played with nor touched nor massaged nor rubbed nor kissed nor worshipped nor licked nor even tickled by anybody at all either. She lied down on her bed, closed her eyes and slept peacefully but she still wrinkled her soles of her feet, scrunched, wiggled her toes and spread her toes out though. She continued to do nothing but wrinkle her soles of her feet, wiggle and spread her toes out relaxingly until she finally stopped wrinkling her soles of her feet, stopped wiggling her toes and stopped spreading her toes out at last so she relaxed her soles of her feet and toes but she still needed anybody to give her a relaxing feet massage rub though. 'However, she was unaware that someone was staring at her soles of her feet and toes. '''Looks like someone was going to tickle her soles of her feet. '''Then she felt someone was worshipping, touching, massaging, rubbing and tickling her soles of her feet and toes relaxingly while she still slept peacefully. Plus, someone was playing with her feet. Then she tried to resist the urge to laugh and giggle but she couldn't at all as she started giggling and laughing because she felt someone was poking her soles of her feet by tickling her in order to wake her up. Plus, she felt someone was scratching and skittering his fingernails all over Elsa's lovely soles of her feet faster and harder across her soles which it caused Elsa to hysterically laugh much harder than ever uncontrollably. Elsa finally opened her eyes at last fully, sat up as she woke up to find out who was tickling her. It was none other than her male friend, '''Aðalbjörn Aaron Jakobsson who was tickling her after he was staring at Elsa's soles of her feet and toes. "Aðalbjörn? Was that you tickling me? 'Why were you tickling me? What were your true intentions?" '''Elsa asked '''Aðalbjörn. Then' Aðalbjörn answered her. "I was looking at your feet, admiring them because I have a foot fetish and your feet look really nice and sexy, especially your cute toes." "Hmm... what were you planning to do with my feet?" Elsa giggled as she asked in an amused tone as she wrinkled her soles and wiggled her toes by spreading them out only just in order to mock, tease and taunt Aðalbjörn.''' "Um, Elsa? I could rub your feet for you to help. I mean, if you'd like. It's no problem, but only if you want to." Elsa couldn't help but to smile and smirk at her modesty, and at the fact that her plans were going as smooth as glass. "Hm, that'd be awesome, Aðalbjörn. But you sure about this?" Elsa said. (Hey, she can't be too obvious, now can she?) "Yeah, I'm sure." Aðalbjörn said as he scooted closer to her on the couch shaped like an ice cream sandwich. Elsa put her feet on Aðalbjörn's lap as Elsa wrinkled her soles as she scrunched, wiggled their toes and spread her toes out. Aðalbjörn practically "dove in", carefully massaging Elsa's feet with an obvious passion. Then, a few minutes later, he sandwiched Elsa's feet. Not long after... "Umm, sorry if they stink." Elsa said, initiating the next part of her plan. Not taking his eyes off Elsa's soles at all, Aðalbjörn asked. "What? No they don't stink, do they?" Elsa however, was expecting this answer, and was also prepared too. "I'd beg to differ though." Elsa said. "I've been in those boots and socks for about twelve hours now, and it's pretty hot and humid out." Elsa said in an unconvinced tone. "Elsa, really. Your feet smell fine. Honest." Aðalbjörn tried to assure Elsa. "Well, if you're so sure, would you sniff them to prove it?" Elsa joked. Aðalbjörn shrugged and leant over, then took a few small whiffs at Elsa, he shrugged again, looking her in the eyes. "Told you they smell fine." Aðalbjörn said. Elsa gasped. "Oh my goodness, Aðalbjörn!" Elsa said in shock. "I was joking. I can't believe you actually did that!" Aðalbjörn felt his cheeks get hot from embarrassment. But this was part of Elsa's "Mater Plan." too. "Aðalbjörn, it's okay. I won't tell anybody." Elsa begun as she still wrinkled her soles as she scrunched, wiggled her toes and spread them out. "But do they smell... you know... good?" Elsa asked. Aðalbjörn flinched. "What?" he asked, not believing his ears. "My feet. I've been using scented lotion every day. Do they smell good?" The truth is, Elsa HAD been using lotion on her feet every day to give herself a relaxing feet massage rub but she was nothing like having someone else do it at all. "I dunno. I wasn't exactly looking for a "potpourri" sort of scent." Aðalbjörn answered. "Well, I use mostly cucumber-melon lotion. Do they smell like cucumbers? Or melons?" Elsa giggled at the idea of it. "Again, I dunno." Aðalbjörn said, feeling strange about the events as of late. Yeah he had a slight foot fetish. But he never really did anything foot related at all though. And here's his friend, Elsa practically seducing Aðalbjörn with her feet..as she still wrinkled her soles, scrunched, wiggled her toes and spread her toes out in Aðalbjörn's face to taunt, tease and mock him.. Un-imaginable! "Well, if you need to, go ahead and sniff 'em some more to see." Elsa said as she was raising her feet towards Aðalbjörn's face with a smirky smile as she still wrinkled her soles, scrunched, wiggled her toes and spread her toes out. On reflex, Aðalbjörn leaned in until his nose touched Elsa's toes and took a long sniff. Elsa giggled that she had Aðalbjörn right where she wanted him. Well, can you smell the lotion?" Elsa asked. "A little." Aðalbjörn answered. Now it was time for step two in Elsa's plan...